Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film)/Galerie
Trailer Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Trailer 1|Trailer Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Trailer|Trailer #2 Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set Wizards Collection (2001) - Home Video Trailer for Harry Potter Wizards Collection|Heimvideo-Trailer Clips Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The letters from no one|Briefe von niemandem Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The scar|Die Narbe Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Dumbledore is gone|Dumbledore ist verschwunden Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Deluminator|Der Deluminator Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Through the trapdoor|Durch die Falltür Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Detention|Strafe Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The feast|Das Fest Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Rememberall|Das Erinnermich Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Before the game|Vor dem Spiel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The castle|Das Schloss Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - A new Seeker|Ein neuer Sucher Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Lily Potter's protection|Lily Potters Schutz Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The truth about the Potters|Die Wahrheit über die Potters Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Worried about the stone|Besorgt über den Stein Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - The Last Temptation|Die letzte Versuchung Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Harry defeats Quirrell|Harry besiegt Quirrell Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Fame Isn't Everything|Ruhm ist nicht alles Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - First Quidditch match|Erstes Quidditch-Spiel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Dumbledore explains everything|Dumbledore erklärt alles Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Dumbledore's advice|Dumbledores Rat Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Halloween panic|Halloween-Panik Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Leaky Cauldron|Der Tropfende Kessel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The creature in the forest|Die Kreatur im Wald Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Going to the zoo|Zoobesuch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Theorizing about Snape|Theorisieren über Snape Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Wizards Chess|Zaubererschach Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Nimbus 2000|Der Nimbus 2000 File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Confronting Quirrell|Konfrontation mit Quirrell Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Dumbledore's announcement|Dumbledores Ankündigung Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The winged key|Der Geflügelte Schlüssel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The golden snitch|Der Goldene Schnatz Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The end of the year feast|Das Jahresabschlussfest Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Gringotts bank|Gringotts Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Learning about Quidditch|Lernen über Quidditch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Slytherin leading|Slytherin führt Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hiding from Filch|Verstecken vor Filch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The man with two faces|Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Lying about the troll|Lügen über den Troll Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Back to normal|Wieder normal Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hagrid shows up|Hagrid taucht wieder auf Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Gringotts vaults|Die Verliese Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Last-minute points|Punkte in letzter Minute Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - First night at Gryffindor Tower|Erste Nacht im Gryffindor-Turm Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Flying lessons|Flugunterricht Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The locked door|Die verschlossene Tür Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hermione and the troll|Hermine und der Troll Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The restricted section|Die Verbotene Abteilung Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Hogwarts houses|Die Hogwartshäuser Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Magical sweets|Magische Süßigkeiten Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hagrid's mistake|Hagrids Fehler Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - King's Cross|King's Cross Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Leaving the Dursleys|Verlassen der Dursleys Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Arriving at Hogwarts|Ankunft in Hogwarts Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The photo album|Das Fotoalbum Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Winter's end|Ende des Winters Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Ron plays chess|Ron spielt Schach Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The forbidden forest|Der Verbotene Wald Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - No post on Sundays|Keine Post an Sonntagen Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Dudley's birthday|Dudleys Geburtstag Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Toilet Troll|Toilettentroll Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The boy who lived|Der Junge der lebt Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hagrid discourages the trio|Hagrid entmutigt das Trio Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Making the decision|Eine Entscheidung treffen Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Finishing the chess game|Das Schachspiel beenden Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Owl post|Eulenpost Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Mirror of Erised|Der Spiegel Nerhegeb Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The vanishing glass|Ein Fenster verschwindet Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The three-headed dog|Dreiköpfiger Hund Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Transfiguration class|Verwandlungskundeunterricht Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Nicolas Flamel|Nicholas Flamel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Diagon Alley|Winkelgasse Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Devil's snare|Teufelsschlinge Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Caught out of bed|Erwischt außerhalb des Bettes Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The Third floor corridor|Der Korridor im dritten Stock Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The jinxed broomstick|Der verhexte Besen Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Wingardium Leviosa|Wingardium Leviosa Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Gryffindor wins the house cup|Gryffindor gewinnt den Hauspokal Vorspänne und Abspänne Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - End credits|Abspann Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - End credits Part 2|Abspann Teil 2 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - End credits Part 3|Abspann Teil 3 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - End credits Part 4|Abspann Teil 4 Extras Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set "Wizard's Collection" - Featurette Weasley|Weasley-Featurette Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set "Wizard's Collection" - Featurette Hogwarts Map|Hogwartskarte-Featurette Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set Wizard's Collection (2001) - Featurette Unboxed|Ohne Kistenverpackung Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set "Wizard's Collection" (2001) - Featurette Kid Fun|Kinderspaß Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set "Wizard's Collection" (2001) - Featurette Columbus Leaves|Columbus geht Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Blu-Ray Entire Series Box Set Wizards Collection (2001) - Featurette Growing Up|Erwachsen werden en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)/Gallery Stein Kategorie:Filme (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen